


Reframe The Night

by Fidomom



Category: B+T, Baron & Toluca
Genre: #AU, #BaronandToluca - Freeform, #Sweetie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidomom/pseuds/Fidomom
Summary: Jake gets a second chance to give Toluca a second chance.
Relationships: Toluca Mendez/Jake Baron





	Reframe The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, this is a rework of a custom requested song fic I wrote for a friend's birthday, long before B+T was ever a thing or before I ever watched Roswell, either, for that matter. I never posted the original anywhere; only sent it to my friend.
> 
> This rework is set before the B+T promo when Jake and Toluca still openly liked each other but it's also AU because I don't know how much back story the show will give us about their time together on Alien Advocates or what led to their relationship and eventual break-up. So in my AU, Aurora Arias is a stand-in name for Alien Advocates and I chose to give them a pre-existing acquaintance-only working relationship even before Aurora Arias.
> 
> Their character names in Aurora Arias, though not explicitly stated in the story, in my head canon, lead to their fans later dubbing them as Crash, Crash² or even DoubleCrash couple ... because this portmanteau makes my Roswell loving heart exceedingly happy, lol.
> 
> The chemistry between Jake and Toluca, in the B+T promo, is what made me think that this fic could be reworked to suit an AU version of them. For younger versions of Jake and Toluca, I imagined Roswell's season 3 blonde Maria and Roswell's season 2 Michael.
> 
> This is mostly porny fic with a smidgeon of plot. Turns out that I like this rework better than the original one I wrote. *whispers: sorry punkin1976! Still love you girlfriend, wherever you are! ♥
> 
> ~FM :)

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the B+T promo as I imagine they could be before and/or beyond the promo. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction. Lyrics quoted in this fiction do not belong to me; no copyright infringement is intended. Used without permission under fair use umbrella.

**Reframe The Night  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
  
**Tuesday, November 3rd, 2009.**  
  
Jake Baron was reading through his scene, as he sat with his scene coach waiting for his co-star. He wondered who they had gotten to replace Jodie Sweetin at the last minute like this. The door to the room opened and Jake looked up from his script. He smiled as he stood up~Yes!~, he thought and then said aloud, "It's ok Julie, no introductions necessary. I already know her. How've you been?", Jake greeted his co-star warmly.  
  
Julie looked back and forth between Jake and his replacement co-star and thanked the powers that be, that Jodie had been unable to do Aurora Arias, after all. Julie knew that chemistry this strong was rare. She could smell the money already, and knew that both the director and producer would be pleased. She refocussed her attention on the two actors, interrupting their catch-up chat, as she asked falsely casually,  
"So how do the two of you know each other?"  
  
Toluca Mendez turned to Julie, finally pulling her gaze away from the deep-set, toffee hued pools of Jake's eyes and replied, "We worked together briefly on Serial Lovers, a little over a year ago."  
  
Julie smiled greedily and exclaimed, "Wonderful! So then are you both ready to run through the scene for me?"  
  
Toluca smiled and shared a look with Jake and answered for them both, "Yes. We're ready. This should be fun!"  
  
Julie nodded, clapped her hands and spoke hurriedly, "Okay, then! Now just to make sure you both understand what's needed for this scene let me give you some background on the plot.  
  
Jake is Craig Ashford. He is the photolab technician for Rebecca Records, a rival of Virgin Records. Craig's job is to proof the test-strips of all of their album cover shoots. Craig becomes infatuated with the actor turned singer, who's featured on a test-strip proof sheet, from her recent album jacket photo-shoot, enter Toluca's character, Ashida Crescent.  
  
The scene you're about to run through, is actually a fantasy sequence. Craig is working late, he's been poring over pictures of Ashida and he wants her.  
  
You don't have to be in costume to run the scene, today, but we begin shooting this sequence first thing morning of the twelfth, so give it your all! Toluca, dear, where is your script?"  
  
Toluca gave Julie an even look and was about to respond when Jake answered for her, "She probably has it memorised. Not just her own lines and stage directions either. Toluca has nearly photographic memory."  
  
Toluca turned to look at Jake obviously impressed, and commented, "I'm surprised you remember that."  
  
He raised his eyebrows and shrugged as he stated, "It's an impressive ability."  
  
Julie clapped her hands together once, abruptly, and demanded their attention and obedience,  
"Wonderful! Okay then, you know what to do, so let's get to work, shall we? Take it from Ashida coming up behind Craig, on page sixty-nine."  
  
Jake felt Toluca's hands creep around his waist and travel up his chest as he stood poring over the proofs. He could feel her tits against his back; could almost feel her heart beat. He shivered as she whispered near his ear, "See something you like? Why don't you turn around and do more than just look?"  
  
Jake gripped the edge of the desk and gasped, in character as Craig, as he watched her hands undoing his shirt buttons. She slipped her hand inside the new opening and lightly raked her manicured nails over his pecs. He stilled her hand with his own, and slowly turned around. He leaned his ass against the edge of the desk with his legs slightly parted, and she stepped forward to stand between them. He touched her face reverently, as he breathed out in a hoarse whisper, "God Ash you're so beautiful! I want you so bad!"  
  
She gave him a seductive smile and put her hands inside his shirt again and slid them up towards his shoulders shoving his shirt half off of him. He reached for her waist and rubbed his hands up and down her sides as they looked into eachother's eyes. She leaned in and he prepared to kiss her but she turned her head to the side at the last second.  
  
Jake reeled in pleasure as he felt her tongue on his skin over the pulse in his neck. Struggling to stay in character as Craig, he slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her flush against his groin. Her head came up and she licked her full lips in a blatant invitation. She slid her arms around his neck and her eyelids fluttered closed. Craig slid his hand up her back and buried his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck. He tilted Ashida's head back, as his mouth covered hers, and she sighed audibly as her fingers slid into his hair, too.  
  
Julie counted to five and clapped as she praised enthusiastically,  
"Bravo! Wonderful! Well done! Great job guys!"  
  
Jake and Toluca moved apart quickly and avoided each other's eyes. They both turned to Julie with overly bright smiles of thanks. Jake got busy doing up his shirt buttons and Toluca reached for her purse. When Jake had finished straightening his clothing, he looked to Julie and asked her, "So is that all for today?"  
  
Julie nodded and answered, "Yes, no further scenes together today, although you'll be shooting, oh hmm Jake you have Toluca's lipstick on your neck, dear."  
  
Jake's hand reached up to wipe it away but Toluca thrust a facial tissue at him, instead and offered, "Here Jake. Sorry about that. Guess that means I need a touch up!"  
  
Jake nodded and gratefully accepted the tissue. He paused mid-wipe of the lipstick on his neck, as his eyes were drawn to the compelling sight of Toluca gliding her lipstick across the lips he'd just kissed. Before either Toluca or Julie could notice, he looked away and finished wiping the lipstick off of his neck.  
  
Julie had seized the opportunity, that the brief distraction had provided, to open her day planner. She continued speaking, as she made notes in it, "As I was saying, you're shooting a different scene together this Friday night. It's a scene set later in the episode. Craig and Ashida, who is referred to nearly exclusively as Ash by then, so yeah anyway, Craig and Ash are on a date at a dance club. The dialogue for the scene is minimal but there's a lot of physical contact- no kissing though. Anyhoo, you two, I really gotta run! You both did great today! Do it just like that on the set on the twelfth! That's a wrap for Craig and Ash, until Friday!"  
  
Julie had gathered her things, as she spoke and in a blur she exited the room.  
  
Toluca and Jake looked at each other impassively at first, then both broke into grins.  
  
"Is she always like that?", Toluca thumbed toward the door and asked.  
  
Jake shrugged and answered her,"I don't know her much better than you do, so I couldn't tell you. So, anyway, what's the scoop, Toluca? I didn't even realise you'd left Serial Lovers. What happened?"  
  
Toluca heaved a big sigh and rolled her eyes, evading elaborating, "That is a long complicated story- one I'd really rather not get into! It suffices to say I opted to not renew my contract. So what's new with you, other than this gig, I mean?"  
  
He grinned, encouraged by her interest but he also evaded elaborating, "In the year since we last saw each other? Fuck, lots I guess. If you want, we could catch up over lunch. If you aren't too busy that is."  
  
Toluca smiled and informed him with obvious regret, "Actually I do have plans already, Jake, but I'm sure since we'll be working together we'll eventually manage to catch each other up. Raincheck?"  
  
Jake nodded his head, agreeing easily, "Yeah, sure, sounds good. So I guess we'll see each other on the set, then?"  
  
Toluca smiled and confirmed, "Yeah. Jake? I'm glad we get to work together again!"  
  
He nodded, concurring, "Me too. Hey, did you know when you came in today that I'd be your co-star?"  
  
Toluca winked at him and teased playfully, "Wouldn't you like to know!"  
  
Jake chuckled at that and declared, "Fuck, some things never change! You're still a brat!"  
  
Toluca giggled and confessed, "Okay fine, yes, I knew! There! Is your curiosity satisfied?"  
  
He grinned sexily, and answered ambiguously, "For now. See you on Friday, Toluca!"  
  
She grinned back at him and exclaimed with exaggerated brightness, "Wonderful!"  
  
He chuckled at her near perfect imitation of Julie. They left the building together and parted ways with a smile and a wave on the sidewalk.  
  
  
**Friday, November 6th, 2009.**  
  
"... and action!"  
  
Wildly dancing extras pressed in around Jake and Toluca as the music of Ricky Martin's 'Shake Your Bon Bon' filled the dance club movie set. Jake wore a white silk button down shirt, black tailored dress pants that fit him like comfortable second skin and stylish black dress shoes. He also had on a white choker necklace.  
  
Toluca wore an emerald green, lamé, spaghetti strapped, minidress. The draped neckline plunged provacatively showing off the skin between her tits. The dress hugged her hips and ass. The side slits in the dress showcased her long slender bare legs. Toluca's long, smooth, blonde tresses, were loosely draped over her right shoulder. She had on silver jewellery and silver platform sandals. The dress didn't reveal a pantyline because the scene required that she wear a thong, a g-string or nothing. Toluca had zero issues with any of the wardrobe requirement options.  
  
The scene required them to dance spoon style. Jake's left hand was low on her abdomen and his right hand was high on the outside of her right thigh, rubbing up and down in time to the music. Toluca's ass was pressed up against his groin, as she gyrated her hips in time to the music. Her left hand was on his left hand and her right hand was hooked around the back of his neck. Jake's right cheek rested against the left side of Toluca's face. He was required to brush his lips against her ear and her neck as they danced. The heat from the set lights promoted the perspiration necessary to convey the impression that they had been dancing for a while.  
  
Craig breathed the admission against her ear, "I want you, Ash!"  
  
Ash turned her face towards him and met his desire-laden gaze, and suggested, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Craig spun her to face him and pulled her tightly against him as his gaze burned into her startlingly brilliant green eyes, "Oh fuck yeah! Come on!"  
  
Craig hurried Ash off the dance floor.  
  
The cameras followed their hasty retreat until they disappeared through the door marked 'EXIT'.  
  
"Cut! Great job everyone! That's a take!"  
  
Jake and Toluca grinned at each other and tried to catch their breaths. Toluca winked at him, admitting between laboured breaths, "Now that was fun! I love dancing!"  
  
His grin widened and he nodded his head agreeing, "Yeah, it was alright! Hey, what are you doing now?"  
  
She shrugged still smiling and divulged, "I'm gonna go to my trailer and crash!"  
  
Jake frowned and asked in concern, "You're sleeping on set, tonight?"  
  
She nodded and confirmed, "Yeah, well I have an early afternoon scene to shoot and it's just more convenient to sleep in my dressing room tonight. That way I don't have to waste precious sleep time, travelling to and from the set! A woman needs her beauty rest, you know!"  
  
Jake let out a sharp laugh and hinted as he looked her in the eye meaningfully,  
"Not all women."  
  
Toluca grinned and accused, "Flatterer!"  
  
He grinned back, winked, and insisted, "Just stating the facts. Can I walk you over to your trailer?"  
  
She laughed and further accused, "A-ha, I knew there was a catch! But sure, whatever, I'd like that, actually."  
  
On impulse, Toluca held onto Jake's upper arm as they walked. He had his hands in his pants pockets. She looked sideways at him with an interested smile and grilled him,"So how long have you been in L.A.?"  
  
Jake shrugged, grinned and answered, "Long enough to have a favorite sushi bar but not long enough to find a place to live! I'm still living in a fucking hotel room!"  
  
Toluca laughed and put her cheek against his shoulder briefly and mused curiously, "Well, does it have air conditioning, at least?"  
  
Jake chuckled and answered emphatically, "Yes, thank God! I'd suffocate in that little room, if it didn't! What about you? You find a place yet?"  
  
Toluca nodded but amended, "Sort of. I'm staying with my parents' friends until I find my own place. Well, here we are. Thanks for the escort, Jake! Umm, you wanna come in for a bit, so we can talk a bit more?"  
  
He smiled and accepted the invitation, "My pleasure, and I definitely want to come in for a bit, as long as you're sure you're not too tired?"  
  
Toluca winked and assured him, "I'm not that tired! Come on in! Unfortunately, the only thing I can offer you to drink is bottled water ... you want one?"  
  
They entered her trailer and Jake sat down at the dinette table. He eagerly accepted the offer, "Yeah sure! After that scene we just shot, any cold drink will do!"  
  
Toluca leaned over to open her mini fridge and inadvertently flashed her pantyless state. Jake's mouth went dry and he licked his lips, as he realised she didn't know what she had just done. He decided to not say anything. His cock throbbed to life and he was painfully aware of just how long it had been since he'd gotten laid.  
  
Toluca stood up smiling obliviously, as she handed him a bottled water, and said, "Here. Would you excuse me, while I go change into something less constrictive?"  
  
Jake accepted the water and nodded mutely. It didn't take her but a few minutes. Jake looked up when she returned and he smiled, commenting, "That was quick."  
  
Toluca was now wearing a mid-thigh length, burnt orange, satin robe with a tie belt. Jake could tell she had nothing on underneath it, and it wreaked havoc with his imagination. Toluca turned on the radio. It was tuned to a soft hits station. She adjusted the volume to a background level and smiled back at him, as she sat across the small table from him. She opened her bottled water and took a lusty swig from it.  
  
Some of the water dribbled from the sides of her mouth. Jake watched fascinated, as the droplets trickled off her chin and splashed onto her robe. He looked at his hands holding his own half emptied water bottle and spoke quietly, "You know, Toluca, I have a confession to make."  
  
 _You're looking kinda lonely girl  
Would you like someone new to talk to, ah yeah alright  
I'm feeling kinda lonely too  
If you don't mind can I sit down here beside you  
Ah yeah alright_  
  
She cocked her head in curiosity and prompted him to continue, "Oh?"  
  
He looked at her briefly and nodded with a slight grin, as he got up to sit beside her. He confessed, "Yeah. I was pretty happy when you walked into Julie's office on Tuesday. Up until that point, I'd been a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to work with Jodie. I have to say, though, that I'd much rather work with you."  
  
Toluca smiled and exclaimed in pleased surprise, "Awww! Thanks, Jake! That's so sweet of you to say!"  
  
He shrugged and looked away from her magnetic rainforest green eyes, and stated quietly, "Nope. Just the truth."  
  
Toluca's brows rose and she insisted, "Well, I still think it was sweet!"  
  
Jake chuckled and conceded, "Okay ... and sweet appeals to you?"  
  
She nodded her head, confirming, "Yeah, it really does."  
  
He let himself stare into her eyes suggestively, as he asked, "What else appeals to you?"  
  
Toluca dodged the question and demanded, "Why?"  
  
He shrugged feigning nonchalance and lied, "Just curious. You dating anyone?"  
  
Toluca frowned suspiciously and answered somewhat disconcerted, "Oh. Umm actually, no, I'm not. Haven't met anyone who has the qualities I'm looking for."  
  
He pressed, "Which are what?"  
  
Toluca smiled almost to herself and specified, "Just the right combination of sweet and innocent."  
  
He released a disappointed breath and lamented, "Sweet I could probably swing, but I'm for sure not innocent. I guess I'll have to settle for just friendship with you."  
  
Toluca gasped and asked incredulously, "Settle? Really, Jake? That's awfully presumptious of you! Were you hoping for something besides 'just' friendship?"  
  
Jake looked into her eyes intently and boldly admitted, "Yeah, actually. I was hoping I'd get to fuck you."  
  
Toluca blushed and exclaimed indignantly, "Jake!"  
  
He shrugged, pouting a little, as he defended, "What? Sorry, I'm really not trying to offend you, I was just being honest. I'm attracted to you and I want to fuck you. Is it a crime to say that?"  
  
Toluca felt herself gush and she swallowed reflexively, as she conceded a little, "No. It's just. Well, I wasn't expecting you to come on so strong. You were being so sweet, just moments ago."  
  
Jake sighed and looked somewhat contrite as he offered, "Look, I really am sorry if I offended you. Maybe I did come on a bit strong just now. It's just loneliness talking I guess. You're the only chick I've had contact with, in over a month. "  
  
She raised her eyebrows and accused, "So now I'm just convenient, is that what you're saying?"  
  
Jake frowned and hastily refuted, "Fuck no! I've wanted to fuck you, ever since we met back in ninety-nine!"  
  
Toluca felt her face get hot with a surprised blush and she lamely uttered, "Oh."  
  
Jake sighed heavily in defeat and stood up as he said, "Listen, I'd better go. I'll see you here on the set, on Thursday. Take care. Goodnight, Toluca."  
  
Toluca stood up, too. She grabbed his hand before she could talk herself out of it and made him a counter offer, "Jake, wait! Don't go. Please? I remember ninety-nine, really well. Maybe it was mutual then and so maybe I'm not so offended, afterall, you know, now. Like, right now."  
  
 _If I seem to come on too strong  
I hope that you will understand  
I say these things 'cause I'd like to know  
If you're as lonely as I am  
And if you'd mind  
  
Sharing the night together, oh yea  
Sharing the night together, oh yea  
Sharing the night_  
  
Jake looked at her and read the consent in her eyes. He pulled her roughly to him as his mouth descended over hers. Passion between them escalated rapidly and even though she had less on than he did, she managed to get him naked first. He then quickly removed her robe and they continued kissing each other hungrily.  
  
Jake urged her onto the bed and followed, lying on top of her as his large hands petted and stroked her soft skin. He declared urgently, "Oh God, Toluca, you feel so good! Fuck I want you! I need to be in you! Please tell me there are condoms here, somewhere?"  
  
Toluca nodded and stole a deep kiss before answering him, "In the bathroom cabinet, Jake!"  
  
He kissed her again then pulled back and looked intently into her eyes as he implored her, "Please don't change your mind, while I go get them! I want this so bad, Toluca! Fuck you are so beautiful!"  
  
Toluca smiled in understanding, as she lightly caressed his solid, engorged cock with her whole hand and she reassured him, "I won't change my mind, I promise! Just hurry up, okay? I haven't felt like this in a very long time!"  
  
Toluca rolled off of the bed, as she heard Jake rummaging around in the bathroom. She turned off nearly all of the lights and turned the radio up slightly. She hurried back to the bed and was crawling back onto it when she felt his hands pull her hips backwards. She gasped in surprised ecstasy as his hard throbbing length entered her body in one powerful quick, thrust. She tried to raise up on just her knees but he pushed firmly at her back and suggested, "Not this round. Next round is all for you."  
  
She yelped in surprised arousal and pleasure and stopped trying to raise up, as he went on a thrusting frenzy.  
  
The combination of watching his own cock move rapidly in and out of her and the whimpers of ecstasy she was emitting, as he did so, heightened his pleasure. He didn't last very long but he hadn't expected to. He came with a loud exclamation of triumphant satisfaction, "Oh fuck yeah!"  
  
He maintained his final thrust into her until his orgasm tapered off, and then pulled out immediately to deal with his very full condom. He cleaned himself up in the washroom and then returned to find Toluca laying on the bed wearing only a smile. Her smile was full of promises and aimed directly at him.  
  
He grinned back and crawled over top of her. As he leaned in to kiss her, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled his full weight down on top of her. He groaned, in appreciation, against her mouth, as his hands sought to capture her perfect tits. He tore his mouth away from hers to kiss and suck on what his hands were enjoying. Toluca pushed her tits against his mouth eagerly, her breath coming out in a slow hiss of pleasure as he kissed, licked and nibbled his way down her body.  
  
When he made it to her pussy, he spread her open with his thumbs and lightly danced his tongue against her fully engorged clit. Toluca writhed in ecstasy, sometimes lifting her hips towards the pleasure he was giving; sometimes trying to escape from it, whenever it got too intense. Jake wouldn't let her pull away, though and her excited shrieks further encouraged his oral onslaught. Toluca felt the hot coil of impending orgasm tighten deep inside her until she thought she might implode. Jake made her abruptly release the coil and she instead felt all of her senses reach out for the edge of the universe. Her hips sprang up off the bed and she screamed a litany of unintelligible vowel sounds at him, interspersed with his name.  
  
Jake's eyebrows rose in pleased surprise as he felt the projectile warm spray of her ejaculate hit his chin, neck, chest and shoulders. He lapped at her abundantly flowing juices and then sucked her clit into his mouth with just his lips. Toluca was thrashing wildly on the bed sobbing praise at him when he lightly grazed her clit with his teeth and she let out a long howl of mindless pleasure as tremors wracked her body. Only then did Jake finally ease up.  
  
He moved to lay beside her, as he waited for her to come back to her senses. He tore open a condom and put it on his fully recovered erection. When she finally opened her eyes again, she smiled weakly at him.  
  
He reached for her then and pulled her on top of him. Their eyes locked as she sank down on his cock. They both let out a groan of intense pleasure and then she began to ride him, slowly at first then building to a hard, fast gallop. Jake's hands wandered her thighs, hips, and tits in restless random fashion as she rode him ever closer to the edge of a precipice. He doubled up as though struck by the G-force of a free fall when his orgasm exploded from him physically with his gutteral verbalisations, "Auuuuggghhhh! Fuckkkkk! Tolucaaaa! Mmmmmppffffff! Uhhhhh! Huh huh huh huh."  
  
Toluca eased herself off of him, carefully and snuggled into his side as they both gasped for breath. Jake chuckled and declared emphatically, "Fuck that was great! You're amazing, Toluca!"  
  
She got his attention with a light touch of her fingers on his cheek. She looked at him pointedly and echoed, "Right back at you."  
  
Her comment earned her a proud grin and a gentle kiss. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her head, commenting bemusedly, "As soon as I catch my breath, I'm gonna get cleaned up and then I need to crash. Fuck if I wasn't tired before, I sure am now!"  
  
Toluca absentmindedly stroked his bicep and queried gently, "Is your hotel very far away?"  
  
Jake shrugged and answered drowsily, "No. Only about ten minutes."  
  
She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, smiling, as she expressed relief, "Good, because I'd hate for you to have a long drive, when you're so tired."  
  
Jake stilled and asked in bewilderment, "Huh? You saying I'm not welcome to spend the night with you?"  
  
Toluca's remorse shone from her eyes as she confirmed his suspicion, "I'm sorry Jake but no. You can't be here when I wake up. I need time. Tonight ... what we did ... it was so unexpected ... I just need some space, to sort out how I feel."  
  
Jake frowned and demanded indignantly, "What's that supposed to mean? We both already know how you feel about me- you're attracted to me and you like me. So what needs to be sorted out about that?"  
  
Toluca smiled and answered as gently as she could, "I'm not denying that Jake. I was talking about how I feel about me - not you."  
  
Jake pulled away with a hurt look and lamented incredulously, "Oh, great, so you regret fucking me already. Gee thanks."  
  
She stopped him from getting out of bed with a hand on his arm, as she implored, "Jake wait! I never said that! Please? I'd really like you to stay a little while longer. Stay with me until I fall asleep? Please don't be offended about me needing alone time. You have to admit that what we just did; what we just shared; it was pretty intense. I kind of surprised myself tonight when I asked you to stay and I just ... Jake please don't go, yet? Not like this."  
  
Jake let out a loud sigh and relaxed his shoulders somewhat. He looked at her for a moment that was almost awkward, before laying down beside her again, and he confessed, "First time I've ever been on the receiving end of 'That was great now get out of my bed.'. Guess, I didn't handle it too well.  
  
I'll stay until you fall asleep, if only to show you that you didn't take a risk for an asshole. I do care about you. You aren't just a meaningless fuck to me. I don't know if that helps with your sorting out or not. Anyway, I'm gonna go get cleaned up and then I'll come back to bed, but I promise to not still be here when you wake up."  
  
Toluca halted him again and said with an appreciative smile, "Jake? What you said? It does help."  
  
He grinned suddenly and kissed her mouth before going to clean up. Toluca welcomed him back into her bed with open arms when he returned. They snuggled into each other. Lost in thought, Jake played with her hair, as she drifted off to sleep. As soon as he realised she was asleep, he gently extricated himself from her embrace, dressed quietly, kissed her forehead and made good on his promise. When he'd been gone for a little more than half an hour, Toluca's hand searched the empty space beside her and she frowned in her sleep.  
  
  
**Sunday, November 8th, 2009.**  
  
Toluca was no closer to sorting out her feelings about what she and Jake had done. She knew it was generally frowned upon to mix business and pleasure and she even knew why. She couldn't stop remembering, though, how it had felt being with him~I wonder if I made a mistake? I hope what we did doesn't ruin our shoot on Thursday. I wonder if he regrets what happened between us after all, now. Why can't I stop thinking about it? I doubt he's obsessing over it.~  
  
Jake found himself counting down the days, until his next scene with Toluca~I can't wait to see her again. I wonder if the fantasy scene will be affected by what we did? I sure hope she decides she is okay with what happened. Fuck I hope it happens again, too and soon!~  
  
  
**Thursday, November 12th, 2009.**  
  
"... and action!"  
  
Toluca's hands crept around Jake's waist and travelled up his chest as he stood, in character as Craig, poring over the proofs. She pressed her tits against his back hoping he couldn't feel her wildly beating heart. She felt him shiver on cue, when she whispered near his ear, "See something you like? Why don't you turn around and do more than just look?"  
  
Jake gripped the edge of the desk and gasped as he watched her hands undoing his shirt buttons. She slipped her hand inside the new opening and lightly raked her nails over his pecs and he felt his body respond. As he struggled to stay in character, he fervently hoped nobody would notice his state of arousal.  
  
He stilled her hand with his own, and slowly turned around. He leaned his ass against the edge of the desk with his legs slightly parted, and she stepped forward to stand between them. Jake was thankful that she was effectively blocking anyone on set from seeing his predicament. Toluca slid the straps of her dark purple lace, over black satin, minidress off of her shoulders and allowed the top half of her dress to pool around her waist. Then she removed her bra and stood before him, bare breasted, except for the flesh coloured cups taped to them to cover her nipples. He touched her face reverently, as he delivered his line, "God Ash you're so beautiful! I want you so bad!"  
  
She gave him a seductive smile and put her hands inside of his shirt again and slid them up towards his shoulders shoving his shirt half off of him. He reached for her waist and rubbed his hands up and down her sides as they looked into each other's eyes. She leaned in and he prepared to kiss her but she turned her head to the side with perfect timing.  
  
Jake reeled in triple pleasure, as he felt her tongue and teeth on his skin over the pulse in his neck and her nearly bare tits against his chest. He slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her flush against his groin. Her head came up and he saw the knowledge of his body's unprofessional response to her, flicker in her eyes, as she stayed in character and licked her lips in the scripted blatant invitation. She slid her arms around his neck and her eyelids fluttered closed. Jake slid his hand up Toluca's bare back and buried his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck. He tilted her head back as his mouth covered hers.  
  
He nearly forgot they had an audience, when she startled him by offering him her tongue, as she sighed audibly against his mouth and slid her fingers into his hair, too. Jake knew they were going to yell cut soon and he was dreading it. The kiss was doing nothing to reduce his obvious desire. He had a feeling Toluca was being a bit of a brat and he didn't much mind that. What he would mind is anyone except her knowing the effect she was having on him~How the hell am I gonna hide this once the director yells cut?~  
  
"...Cut!"  
  
Toluca pulled back from the screen kiss and whispered quickly, "Picture your mom's face."  
Jake didn't understand, at first but as soon as he did, he obeyed. Toluca didn't move away immediately, as she asked, "Could someone hand me my robe please?"  
  
The delay was just long enough for Jake to return to normal. Toluca winked at him, unseen by anyone set side, as she belted her robe. He gave her a grateful, relieved smile and she walked off the set.  
  
Jake had a few more scenes to shoot. It was another three hours before he was done for the day. When he exited the building, he grinned widely to see Toluca waiting for him. She grinned at him and teased, "Hard day at work, Jake?"  
  
He laughed and mock glared at her, accusing, "Very funny! You're such a brat!"  
  
She widened her eyes mock innocently, and denied, "What'd I do? I helped you save face, remember?"  
  
He chuckled, shaking his head, and conceded, "Yeah, I guess you did. Thanks. On second thought, I take that back! If it hadn't been for the way you were kissing 'Craig', I could have gotten things under control, without your helpful suggestion. I stand by my first conclusion ... you are a brat!"  
  
Toluca walked up to him and slid her arms around his neck smiling charmingly, as she asked, "Do you forgive me anyway?"  
  
He crossed his arms around her lower back, fighting a losing battle with his smirk, and admitted, "Uh-huh, I do, just don't do that to me on set, anymore, deal?"  
  
She shook her head and answered mischieviously, "But what fun would that be?"  
  
Jake laughed in surprised amusement, and asked, "Okay, I'm not complaining but what has gotten into you?"  
  
Toluca grinned at him and said provocatively, "Umm I seem to recall you did!"  
  
Jake gasped, laughing, scandalised yet impressed as he exclaimed, "Toluca!"  
  
She batted mock innocent eyes at him, and answered, "Yes?"  
  
He chewed the inside corner of his bottom lip, as he tried to gauge what was going on with her. He pulled her in closer, leaned his head down towards hers, elaborating, "Just this." and he kissed her.  
  
She kissed him back the exact same way 'Ash' had kissed 'Craig' earlier. She pulled away first, though, putting her hand on his chest, pushed gently, and then she announced, "I'm hungry! Can we go grab a bite to eat, together?"  
  
He nodded and agreed, "Sure! Sounds good to me! You want to follow me in your car?"  
  
She shook her head, declining, "No, thanks! I'd like you to be my ride!"  
  
He shook his finger at her, admonishing, "You keep saying things like that ... ow! What the hell? I can't believe you just bit me!"  
  
Toluca giggled, as she kissed his bitten finger, consoling half-heartedly, "Oh poor baby! I didn't bite you that hard! There; all better? Told you I was hungry- and anyway that's what you get for shaking your finger in my face! Now, let's go eat!"  
  
Jake held his hands up in surrender still chuckling, and conceded a truce, "Fine! Come on, you!"  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders and they went to his car. He opened her door for her and then he got in the driver's seat. As soon as he turned the key, Sound Garden's 'Big Dumb Sex' blared from the stereo. Jake turned it down, so they could talk without yelling.  
  
He pulled out of the set parking lot, and asked her, "Fast food okay with you?"  
  
Toluca agreed, "Yep, as long as they serve fish burgers."  
  
He acknowledged,"'K. Eat in or drive thru?"  
  
Toluca grinned and answered decisively, "Hmmm, drive thru!"  
  
Jake cast a quick puzzled look her way, wondering what was going on, with her, "Toluca?"  
  
She acknowledged, "What?"  
  
He continued, "Are you umm all sorted out about the other night, then?"  
  
She confirmed, "Uh-huh."  
  
He pressed for an elaboration, "And?"  
  
She smiled and assured him, "No regrets, Jake."  
  
He smiled at her briefly, and concurred, "Me neither. Hey, your birthday's on Saturday, right?"  
  
She nodded, exclaiming in pleased surprise, "Yes, it is. You remembered!"  
  
He laughed, and boasted, "Of course, I did! I'm hoping that you'll let me take you out to celebrate it with you?"  
  
She nodded, smiling happily, as she answered, "I'd really like that. The thing is, I have plans for Saturday evening with my parents' friends. Could we celebrate my birthday together, tomorrow night, instead?"  
  
Jake raised his eyebrows in pleased surprise, and hastily agreed, "Definitely! I'll even take you out for a real dinner- no fast food on your birthday! Then afterwards, I was thinking, since you like dancing so much, we'd hit this club I've been to a couple of times, that has a kick ass dance floor and a fucking awesome laser show. Sound good to you?"  
  
Toluca touched his arm to get his attention. When he looked at her, she had her hand out and he took his off the steering wheel to accept it. She squeezed his hand once and laced fingers with him, answering, "Sounds perfect!"  
  
He pulled up to the drive-thru menu board just then and ordered their food. Toluca reached for her purse but he wouldn't let her pay. He paid the cashier and handed Toluca their food, and asked her,"You want us to eat here or drive somewhere else?"  
  
She thought for a moment, and then answered, "Actually, why don't you drive us back to the movie set, to where I'm parked. We can eat in the parking lot and afterward, I want you to follow me home, in your car, so that you'll know where to pick me up, tomorrow night."  
  
He agreed, "Good idea!"  
  
When they were finished eating, Toluca took all of their garbage and put it in a nearby trash bin. She went back to Jake's car and leaned down to give him directions through his window, just in case traffic lights made him lose sight of her. She started to stand up but he halted her, "Aren't we going to say goodnight?"  
  
She winked at him suggestively and flirted, "Not yet! We can do that, later, when we get there."  
  
His eyes twinkled happily and he agreed, "'K."  
  
As soon as Jake parked his car in her parents' friends' driveway, Toluca joined him. He looked at her questioningly. She crooked her finger at him seductively and he leaned in to kiss her. Her responsiveness encouraged him to move more toward her side of the car. He wanted to keep kissing her but it was a bit too awkward a position. He pulled away with a sigh of regret. She understood and they grinned at each other. She gave him one more quick kiss and he went back to the driver's seat. She reached for his hand again and admitted, "You were right, you know."  
  
He turned curious eyes on her, and asked, "'Bout what?"  
  
She squeezed his hand, smiled and said, "You really can swing being sweet! Thanks for treating me tonight. Just one thing."  
  
He laughed and asked curiously, "Ah! You're welcome. What's the one thing?"  
  
In answer she moved closer to his side of the vehicle and whispered near his ear as she reached for his fly, "I want dessert!"  
  
Jake gulped in air, feeling excited, as she quickly released his rapidly stiffening cock from it's confines, and he consented, "Oh. Uh-huh."  
  
Jake closed his eyes in ecstasy as her hot, wet mouth enveloped him. He lightly placed his hand on the back of her head and gently stroked her soft blonde hair as she bobbed and sucked on him. Her tongue teased and played with his cock until she felt him fidget impatiently. She sucked strongly on him then bobbing as fast as she could until he came in her mouth. She gulped his shot greedily and cleaned him all up. Then she helped him put his equipment away. They locked eyes when she sat up and she smiled at the gratitude emanating from his. She asked charmingly, "So am I forgiven for being a brat during our scene?"  
  
He laughed then as he nodded and confirmed, "Oh fuck yeah!"  
  
She put her hand on his cheek, kissed him briefly and softly on the lips, then asked, "What time are you picking me up tomorrow?"  
  
He gently tucked her hair behind her ear, and replied, "Six."  
  
She kissed him again and assured him, "I'll be ready. Goodnight, Jake."  
  
He pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. She kissed him back but then gently broke their kiss, before they could get carried away. He sighed and said with some reluctance, "Mmmm. G'night. See you tomorrow, Toluca."  
  
Toluca got out of his car and walked towards the house. She paused before opening the door and turned to blow him a kiss. He blew one back to her, then turned the key in the ignition and drove away. Toluca watched until his tailights disappeared and then she went inside.  
  
  
**Friday, November 13th, 2009.**  
  
Jake was a few minutes early and so he was surprised to see Toluca already waiting outside and obviously eager to go. He parked and met her when she was halfway to the car. He greeted her, "Hey, gorgeous! You been waiting long?"  
  
She smiled, gave him a full, body-press hug and a lingering kiss on the lips, before greeting him back, "No, not long. Just barely stepped out the door when you pulled up."  
  
He stood back and gave her the once over, exclaiming, "Wow! You look great! I mean you always do but that dress puts you on another level or maybe you're improving the dress! Either way, niiiiicccce!"  
  
She laughed lightly, held his jaw with one hand, kissed his mouth again, briefly and more firmly, and gently scolded him, "Quit trying so hard, Jake! Very unnecessary ... I'm in a really good mood already, there's no need to butter me up!"  
  
He grinned up one side of his mouth and stubbornly insisted, "Maybe so but I was completely serious, you look exceptionally hot, tonight!"  
  
She raised one eyebrow and complimented, "You're looking pretty hot yourself, there, Mr. Baron!"  
  
He smiled his appreciation, took her gently by the elbow and coaxed her toward his car, suggesting, "We'd better get going. Our reservation is for six-thirty."  
  
He opened her door with exaggerated flair and she giggled, then kissed his cheek. She was about to get into the car, when she saw the gift on her seat.  
  
She turned to look at him in surprise, and said in wonder, "Jake, you didn't have to get me anything! It was enough that you're taking me out, to celebrate with me!"  
  
He shrugged and picked up the small gift wrapped package, saying forlornly, "Okay. Well, if you don't want it ..."  
  
She halted him and held out her hand, insisting, "Oh, no, you don't! Of course I want it, I just wasn't expecting anything. May I open it, now?"  
  
He chuckled, handed it to her and assured her, "Of course!"  
  
She accepted it and got into the car. He closed her door and got in the driver's side. He didn't wait for her to open the gift, before putting the car in drive and heading to the restaurant. He glanced over as she unwrapped her gift and smiled in relief at her gasp of delight, and exclamation, "Oh, Jake, I love it! Thank-you so much! It's beautiful! Would you put it on me before we go into the restaurant? And I definitely want to collect what they represent too!"  
  
He grinned and agreed, "I'm glad you like it, yes I'll help you put it on and I was definitely hoping you'd want to collect those!"  
  
She glanced sideways at him, winked, and flirted, "And if I want more than what is indicated?"  
  
He grinned, cleared his throat, and conceded, "Fine by me!"  
  
She laughed at that, put her hand on his thigh and left it there until they got to the restaurant. He stopped the car just short of joining the valet parking queue.  
  
He turned to her and held his hand out for the necklace. She handed it to him, her eyes sparkling in pleased anticipation, as she then turned slightly away and lifted her hair off of her neck. He fastened the clasp and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, demanding, "There. Let me see."  
  
She turned back to him and proudly showed off the single line of four sterling silver characters; alternating X's and O's laying against her skin just above her cleavage. He smiled slightly and stroked his finger across the pendant. She stilled his hand but kept it in place. He met her eyes. She reached for the back of his neck with her free hand and kissed him deeply. When she pulled back, she placed her palm against his cheek, and said with a small smile, "Thank-you for the necklace, Jake."  
  
He nodded his acknowledgement and she hugged him. He returned her embrace, kissed her ear, and spoke quietly, "You ready to go eat now, almost birthday girl?"  
  
She nodded happily, and eagerly confirmed, "Uh-huh! I'm starving!"  
  
He brushed his knuckles against her cheek with a smile and then pulled the car up into the valet parking queue. The valet took the keys from him and gave him an oval plastic claim ticket with a number on it. Jake checked to make sure his ticket number matched the one the valet placed on his dashboard. Then Jake and Toluca entered the restaurant. They were seated on time and chatted comfortably over dinner.  
  
After dinner, a large slice of cheese cake arrived with a candle in it. Toluca turned delighted grateful eyes on Jake, and accused, "You are just full of surprises, tonight!"  
  
Jake grinned, cleared his throat, and sang poorly, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Toluca, Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
She was touched, anyway. Her eyes widened, she gasped in amazement, and she asked rhetorically, "You really took it to heart when I said sweet appeals to me, didn't you?"  
  
He grinned devilishly and reiterated, "Still a no go on the innocent though, especially not around you!"  
  
She gave him a suggestive look, closed her eyes, blew out her candle and amended, "The innocent thing was really just a generalisation. I happen to like you just the way you are. Your honesty with me more than makes up for the absence of innocence.  
  
I'm not just ok with what we did last week, I umm can't seem to stop thinking about it; about being with you. I have a little confession to make, actually. When I woke up and you were gone I was both grateful and yet disappointed. I hadn't expected that; being disappointed I mean."  
  
He looked into her eyes with an intensity that made her breath catch, and suggested with blatant hope, "Well, maybe if there's ever a next time for us, you'll actually let me stay all night."  
  
Toluca's cheeks flushed slightly, she ducked her head, removed the candle from her cake and changed the subject, "Yeah, maybe. Hey, I'm not going to eat this cake, all by myself, mister; you have to help me!"  
  
He chuckled, grabbed a fork, and eagerly agreed, "Okay, twist my rubber arm!"  
  
Jake took a forkful of cake but on impulse instead of eating it himself, he offered it to Toluca. She hesitated very briefly but then leaned over and let him feed it to her from his fork. She put her own fork down and let him feed them both until the slice was all gone. Jake paid their bill while Toluca used the ladies room.  
  
When she returned, he escorted her outside, to wait for the valet to bring the car. Toluca stood in front of Jake, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms circled around her back and he looked at her in curiosity, as he asked carefully, "You okay?"  
  
She nodded, kissed him softly on the lips, and confessed, "I'm glad we finished when we did. I don't think I could have stood another second of having that big nasty table between us."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, let out a short laugh, and teased her, "Big nasty table, huh? Better now?"  
  
She laughed up at him, confirming, "Much!"  
  
The car arrived then and he smiled at her pout. He tried to cheer her up, by reminding her of the rest of their plans, for the night, "I hope you're in a dancing kind of mood because I plan to keep you on the dance floor most of the night!"  
  
It worked and her face brightened considerably, as she enthusiastically confirmed, "Yes! I'd like that very much!"  
  
He kissed her cheek quickly and boasted brattily, "Thought so!"  
  
Her smile didn't falter. He opened her door and she got in. Then he got in on his side. She put her hand back on his thigh, as though it had never left and he drove them over to the dance club.  
  
When they walked into Molten Moves, Chaka Kahn's 'Spoon' was in mid-play. Jake escorted Toluca to a table and got her settled, then he went to get their drinks.  
  
On his way back to her, he smiled when he saw three different guys get a smile and a shake of her head as she turned down their dance requests. At least he hoped they were only dance requests. Her face lit up when she saw that he had returned with their drinks. He put her drink in front of her and pulled his stool closer to hers before sitting down. He mentioned casually, "I saw some guys talking to you ... were they giving you any trouble?"  
  
She laughed, and reassured him, "No, not at all; they just wanted to dance!"  
  
He sipped his drink, then asked carefully, "Why'd you turn them down? I thought you liked dancing?"  
  
Toluca laughed out loud, and teased him, "Fish much, Jake! I'm here with the only guy I want to dance with! Especially tonight. Okay?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly, and nodded, but then he denied, "K. but I wasn't fishing."  
  
She raised her eyebrows skeptically, and called his bluff, "Uh-huh, riiighhtt!"  
  
Jake was grateful to have his attention diverted, just then, by the music playing. He held out his hand for hers saying excitedly, "Hey, I like this one come on!"  
  
Toluca eagerly went onto the dance floor with him to dance to Santana & Rob Thomas' 'Smooth'. Jake put his hands on her hips as they danced and was aware again of how much he loved the way the little deep red sequined strapless minidress she was wearing clung to her slender, lithe body. They stayed up through two more songs then went back to their table to finish their drinks.  
  
The music was too loud for comfortable conversation so they just sat close together and watched the laser show that accompanied the music. When Toluca had finished her drink, Jake went to go get them each another one.  
  
Toluca licked her lips as she watched him walk away, admiring his backside in his snug black dress pants. She noticed she wasn't the only one with her eye on him and smiled knowing that he was oblivious to how hot he looked in the charcoal gray satin dress shirt he wore.  
  
He had the top three buttons undone and his white choker gleamed against his skin through the opening. Toluca acknowledged to herself that she hadn't been able to keep her hands off of him all night. As soon as he got back with their drinks she stood up, sipped hers briefly, waited for him to do the same and then she dragged him back out onto the dance floor while INXS' 'Need U Tonite' was in mid-play.  
  
She pressed in close to him and spoke in his ear, "What took you so long getting the second round? Long line-up?"  
  
He kissed her neck just below her ear before answering cryptically, "Nah, just something I had to take care of."  
  
She gave him a curious look but he just shrugged and smiled, without elaborating. She pouted briefly but he tickled her side and nuzzled her neck, until it disappeared, and he kept her dancing through three more songs.  
  
They were still dancing through most of a fourth song when Toluca begged off, indicating dire thirst. Jake turned her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, as they left the dance floor to go back to their second drinks. They finished their drinks but Toluca declined a third.  
  
Jake indicated the dance floor and she shook her head. She made a timeout handsignal and indicated five minutes. She pointed to him, then to herself and then the EXIT. He frowned and leaned in to clarify, "What? You wanna leave in five? Already?"  
  
She laughed in surprise and hastily refuted, "No, just some fresh air for five!"  
  
Enlightenment entered his eyes and he nodded. They stepped outside together. Toluca took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked at her and asked curiously, "You okay?"

She smiled, slipped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him, and she corrected him, "Nope, better than okay! I'm having a really good time. It was just kind of hot in there."  
  
Jake quirked an eyebrow at her and flirted suggestively, "I think it's hotter out here!"  
  
She caught his meaning, grinned and flirted back, "I'd have to agree with that, for my own reasons!"  
  
He rolled his eyes with a sheepish grin, and deflected the compliment, "Whatever! I'm just glad you're having fun, tonight, Toluca. I am, too."  
  
She let his dismissal of his hotness factor slide, as she confirmed for him, "I really am! I love the mix of dance music here! I think I've heard tracks from every decade from the seventies to present! I think they even played a slow romantic song a while ago! You were right about the laser show too! Thank-you for tonight, Jake. You are every girl's dream date!"  
  
He pursed his lips, looked at her intently and asked in blatant hope, "Even yours?"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise at his vulnerability. She put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes with a gentle smile, as she assured him, "Definitely, Jake."  
  
She lifted her mouth to his for a slow exploratory kiss. They pulled apart at the same time, sighed in sync and then she snuggled close, against his chest, as he stroked her hair. They stood that way for a few moments and then she lifted her head, and announced, "Okay, I'm ready to go back in, now, if you are."  
  
He winked at her and flirted boldly, "I'm always ready to go back in!"  
  
She laughed and promised, "I will keep that in mind!" and they went back into the club.  
  
As he'd promised her, Jake kept her on the dance floor. They had several more drinks, each and it loosened their inhibitions somewhat but the continuous, vigorous dancing and sweating kept them from feeling the full effects of the alcohol, otherwise. Toluca was flirting with and teasing Jake mercilessly and he was taking it all in his stride and giving it right back to her.  
  
When they'd been dancing for over an hour straight, they finally decided to take a break. They dropped onto their respective stools, laughing breathlessly. They finished their drinks and then Toluca hopped up onto Jake's lap sideways. She laughed at his look of pleased surprise. She teased his mouth with a nibbling kiss and he was rubbing his thumb over her nipple through her dress, his hand hidden under her hair. The song playing caught their attention at the same time.  
  
Toluca giggled and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! This is the perfect song for you 'Craig'!"  
  
Jake managed to catch some of the lyrics and he grinned widely, concurring, "Yeah it is 'Ash'!"  
They laughed and made out, a little less discreetly.  
  
 _Freeze-Frame! - I could see it was a rough-cut Tuesday  
  
Slow-motion weekdays stare me down.  
Her lipstick reflex got me wound  
  
There were no defects to be found  
snapshot image froze without a sound.  
Thursday morning was a hot flash-factor  
  
Her face still focused in my mind.  
Test-strip proof-sheet love is hard to find  
  
Friday night we'll dance the spotlight grind  
  
Stop-time heart for me if she's not mine.  
  
Freeze-Frame! Freeze-Frame! Freeze-Frame!  
Freeze-Frame! Now Freeze!  
Now I'm lookin' at a flashback Sunday  
  
Zoom lens feelings just won't disappear  
  
Close-up darkroom sweet-talk in my ear.  
Her hot-spot love for me is strong  
  
This freeze-frame moment can't be wrong.  
Freeze-Frame! Freeze-Frame! Freeze-Frame! Freeze-Frame! Now Freeze!  
Freeze-Frame ! Freeze-Frame ! Freeze-Frame ! Freeze-Frame ! Now Freeze !_  
  
When the song ended, Jake looked at his watch and showed Toluca that it was just past midnight. He smirked, winked at her, and shouted over the music, "Happy Birthday, 'Ash'!"  
  
Toluca laughed, winked back at him, replied sportingly, "Thanks 'Craig'!", and resumed kissing him.  
  
The song that had played in Jake's car earlier, came on just then and he insisted they get up and dance to it. Jake had her dance spoon style with him, the way their characters had done during the dance club scene they'd shot the week before.  
  
The energy between them changed from fun and flirty to intensely sexually charged almost immediately. Toluca was very aware of every where hers and Jake's bodies were in contact. She felt his groin harden and she gushed. Soon Jake had the confirmation of a suspicion he'd been harboring all night. He licked the outside edge of her ear and spoke directly in her ear, "I know you aren't wearing panties. Your pussy juice is driving me wild, right now, Toluca! Fuck you smell so good! I want to taste you again! You liked it last time, didn't you? I want to lick your pussy until you can't scream anymore! I want to fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck you! All night long!", he said in time with the lyrics.  
  
In answer, Toluca turned in his arms and devoured his mouth with hers, as she clung to him, gripping his shoulders and pressing into him. They spent the rest of the song in a liplock that seemed more like a competition to see who could get who hotter, without breaking any laws.  
  
Toluca pulled her mouth away from his and tried to talk to him but she was irresistibly drawn back into tongue dueling with him with over and over again, "Jake ... you ... you .... mmmm .... you win .... take me ... I don't ... oh God Jake ... don't care where ... just please ... fuck me ... fuck me ... please ... let's go now ... please Jake!"  
  
Jake's brown eyes were nearly black with lust, as he stopped Toluca from kissing him anymore, and he countered, "Not yet but soon, okay? I promise we'll get out of here soon and I am so gonna fuck you until we both pass out!"  
  
She grit her teeth in bewildered sexual frustration, and demanded, "Why not, yet?"  
  
He didn't have to answer her because the next song began. At his look of pleased satisfaction, she realised it was the song that had been on the radio when they had been together in her set trailer, the week before. Tears of surprise stung her eyes and she sought confirmation, "Did you ...?"  
  
He nodded and asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
She nodded mutely and they stared into each other's eyes as they slow danced.  
  
 _You're looking kinda lonely girl  
Would you like someone new to talk to, ah yea alright  
I'm feeling kinda lonely too  
If you don't mind can I sit down here beside you  
Ah yea alright  
  
If I seem to come on too strong  
I hope that you will understand  
I say these things 'cause I'd like to know  
If you're as lonely as I am  
And if you mind  
  
Sharing the night together, oh yea  
Sharing the night together, oh yea  
Sharing the night  
  
We could bring in the morning girl  
If you want to go that far  
And if tomorrow finds us together right here  
The way we are  
Would you mind  
  
Sharing the night together, oh yea  
Sharing the night together, oh yea  
Sharing the night  
  
Would you like to dance with me and hold me  
You know I want to be holding you, ah yea alright  
'Cause I like feeling like I do  
And I see in your eyes as you're likin' it, I'm likin' it too  
Ah yea alright  
  
Like to get to know you better  
Is there a place where we can go  
Where we can be alone together  
And turn the lights down low  
And start  
  
Sharing the night ..._  
  
By the end of the song, their eyes had closed and their tongues had taken over moving to the music as they stood locked in a tender yet passionate embrace. When the song ended they slowly broke their kiss and smiled at each other. Jake gestured with his head toward the exit and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She smiled in relief and nodded emphatically. He nodded and escorted her out to his car. Once they were in the car, alone together, there was an unexpected moment of awkward tension. They both sighed audibly. He chanced an apprehensive look her way, and asked uncertainly, "Where to, now?"  
  
Toluca hesitated, smiled equally uncertainly, and stammered, "I ... well ... umm ... it was kind of hot in there. I remember you said you have ... well ... umm air conditioning ..."  
  
The dark hid his smile of relief, and he clarified, "Okay, so my place it is, then."  
  
She reached out and almost placed her hand on his thigh, again, like before but then drew back at the last moment. Without even looking, he gently took her hand, placed it on his thigh himself and started the car. Toluca smiled and relaxed her hand on him, then lay back against the seat with her eyes closed.  
  
Jake parked underground, then he and Toluca rode the elevator to his affordable fourth floor room with no views.  
  
He opened his hotel room door and turned on the light. He had left the AC on low and still it was a little stuffy in the room. He cranked it up to medium.  
  
Toluca stood uncertainly, barely two feet inside his room, by his door. He smiled at her and invited, "You can come all the way in, you know."  
  
She nodded and awkwardly stepped further into his tiny hotel room. Suddenly, Toluca's mind was plagued by all kinds of doubts and she panicked. She started to let him down, easy, "Jake, I'm sorry, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all. It's late. You don't have to drive me home I can ..."  
  
He had crossed the room quickly and suddenly she was back in his arms being reminded exactly why she wanted to be exactly where she was. He pulled her dress down to expose her tits and his hands and mouth claimed them. He kissed his way to her mouth and plunged deeply with his tongue as he stroked and squeezed her nipples. He picked her up suddenly and carried her over to his bed. She protested half-heartedly, "Jake, please, I need a shower first. I'm all sweaty from dancing."  
  
He put her on the bed and held her there with the intensity of his gaze, as he implored, "Not yet; you can shower when I'm done!"  
  
Her eyes widened in horny curiosity and she squeaked out, "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
He began stripping off his clothes, and answered cryptically, "More of what we've already done and then some."  
  
Toluca was rendered speechless by the sight of him standing naked at the foot of the bed with his cock already standing at attention. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her toward himself until her ass was at the very edge of the mattress. He roughly shoved the hem of her dress up over her hips then dropped to his knees. He insistently pushed her legs apart, put them on his shoulders, and then he drove his tongue into her sopping wet pussy.  
  
He licked her through three orgasms. Then he flipped her onto her stomach and fucked her ass. He pulled out of her midway through his ejaculation and emptied the rest of his load onto her back.  
  
Toluca had never before felt so horny and turned on as she did having Jake manhandle her body so roughly and aggressively. She suppposed she would never have verbally agreed to be treated like that and yet she in no way resented him for it. She felt an incredible sense of feminine power, that she could inspire him to such passion and intensity with her.  
  
He went to her side, smoothed her hair, took her dress the rest of the way off and announced, "Now, I'll see about running a bath for both of us."  
  
She nodded, kissed him on the lips and watched his cute bare ass, appreciatively, as he walked into the bathroom. He disappeared from her sight and she heard the water running, as he filled the tub. She was about to get up and join him in the bathrooom, upon hearing him turn off the tap, when he returned to scoop her up and carry her there, himself.  
  
He helped her step into the steaming soothing water. He waited for her to sit down, then indicated she should scoot forward, so that he could sit behind her. As soon as he was seated, Toluca leaned back against him and sighed contentedly, when he wrapped his arms around her. He nibbled on, then kissed her ear, and asked, "You okay?"  
  
She let out a small quiet chuckle, and brazenly admitted, "Yes, Jake, I'm okay. I umm completely enjoyed that."  
  
Jake grinned and pressed his luck by asking, "For real? Enough to let me do that again, sometime?"  
  
She turned to look up into his eyes and said emphatically, "God, yes. Definitely. Anytime. Over and over, again. For real."  
  
He kissed her cheek, tightened his embrace suddenly, and warned excitedly, "I'm gonna fuck you so much tonight, mmmmm!"  
  
Toluca started panting immediately, and asked impatiently, "Promise? God, Jake, you make me so fucking horny!"  
  
He chuckled and promised, "That's definitely a promise! And the feeling is mutual, but first things first, let me get you all cleaned up, since I'm the one who got you all dirty. Pass me the soap and the wash cloth."  
  
Toluca obliged and let him leisurely and seductively, wash her entire body. When he was done, he drained the tub and turned on the shower. He let her wash him down, too and then they each washed their own hair. When they were done Jake helped dry her off, then dried himself and they left the washroom.  
  
The AC had cleared the stuffiness from the room and Toluca gasped as the cool air met her damp skin creating instant chill bumps. She complained, "Ahhh! It's cold in here, now! Brrrr!"  
  
Jake looked at her and immediately fixed his gaze on her hardened nipples. He laughed and vowed, "I'll fix that."  
  
Toluca smiled in gratitude, until she heard the AC kick into high gear, and then she scolded him, "Jake! Why did you turn it up? I said I'm cold!"  
  
He grinned as he approached her and reassured, "Don't worry, I'm not trying to freeze you, I'm planning on getting you hot and bothered, just like before, very quickly!"  
  
Toluca gulped, smiled and pressured him, "Well? What are you waiting for, Jake? C'mere and heat me up already!"  
  
Jake closed in on her immediately, and concurred, "Fuckin' right!"  
  
He strode over to her and took her in his arms. He began to vigorously rub her back and arms. She was bewildered speechless. It wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. She let out a startled gasp when he suddenly scooped her up and put her in bed. He climbed in beside her and pulled her in close. She lay against his side uncertainly, as he silently held her, while continuing to stroke her back. She could feel that he wanted to be fucking her already and she wondered what was the hold up. She was gradually aware that she wasn't cold anymore and she smiled. She relaxed against him and snuggled in closer.  
  
Her curiosity and horniness were getting the best of her. She started to prompt him, "Jake, I thought you ..."  
  
He interrupted her, "I am going to fuck you, again. Just wait for it."  
  
She raised her eyebrows; her curiosity unsated. She almost pressed him to elaborate but then mentally shrugged. She stopped trying to second guess what he was going to do or when.  
  
Toluca's attitude shift, left room for awareness of him to creep in. His heart beat in her ear, strong and steady. His soft, bare but slightly hairy skin, was flush against the entire length of her body, his flesh beneath firm and toned. His own scent was already piercing the residual smell of the lightly fragranced soap they had showered with earlier.  
  
She tilted her head back and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was not asleep. Her eyes travelled over his features. God he was sexy. A strand of his still damp, light brown hair had fallen against his forehead. His face looked relaxed; no frown creased his brow. His skin was radiant, as though lit from the inside. His lips were slightly parted and his every exhaled breath lightly tickled the skin of her shoulder and arm.  
  
She was overcome with the intense urge to kiss him and was about to, when he suddenly opened his eyes. The raging desire in his glittering eyes made her breath catch. They locked eyes for several seconds and she felt her body respond to his blatant lust. Her nipples hardened in arousal rather than from the cold, against his skin and he sucked in a breath.  
  
Her mouth became dry, even as between her legs gushed liquid warmth. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips but it never even made contact as Jake hungrily captured her mouth with his, plunging his tongue deeply into her mouth, as his lips groped hers with crushing passion.  
  
He shifted their positions until she was on top of him rather than nestled against his side. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed the back of her thighs and separated them so that she was straddling his hips.  
  
His hands migrated upwards from her thighs, to then grab her ass cheeks, one in each palm and squeeze rhythmically. He felt her soaked sex against his groin, as her tongue continued voraciously tasting the inside of his mouth.  
  
Toluca moaned into his mouth, when she felt his cock twitch against the crack of her ass. She pushed her bottom firmly into his hands as she rubbed her ass against his hard shaft. She stopped kissing him and reached between their bodies for his cock.  
  
He anticipated her intention and stilled her hand, informing her, "Hang on a sec, there are condoms in the night stand."  
  
She shook her head, her eyes pleading with him, as she explained why she hadn't asked for protection, herself, "I just thought since you went in bareback earlier you must be ... "  
  
He put his finger to her lips and confirmed her guess, "Yes, I'm healthy, I just don't want to be a father, this year. You on the pill?"  
  
She shook her head slowly in defeat, and answered, "No. I didn't see the point, I ..."  
  
He touched her cheek halting her mid sentence, and made an alternate suggestion, "It's okay. There's another way. The morning after pill. It's up to you. Your call."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief, smiled and agreed enthusiastically, "Yes! Then the morning after pill, it is! Now where were we?"  
  
He reached for her unhesitatingly and plunged both his tongue and his cock into her willing eager body simultaneously.  
  
He pulled his mouth from hers, grinned lasciviously and stated cheekily, "I believe we were just about to do that."  
  
Toluca smiled and began to ride him slowly, humming her pleasure, "Mmmmmhmmm."  
  
She put her hands against his chest to push herself up and down on his cock. He took her hands and put one on her own tits and the other on her pussy, then he put his hands on her hips and took over with moving her over himself. Toluca groped and tweaked her tits and stroked her clit, as Jake looked on with lustful approval shining out of his eyes.  
  
He groaned aloud in pleasure when he felt her walls contract and pulsate around him as she came. He wasn't ready to come yet. He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back. He put her legs on his shoulders and plunged his throbbing hot cock back inside of her.  
  
The position made her even tighter. He came the next time she did. Toluca felt his cock twitching as his slippery hot ejaculate filled her up and she closed her eyes in sublime pleasure. Jake kissed her as he emptied his load into her. She felt him softening and expected him to pull out. He carefully moved her legs off of his shoulders but he stayed inside of her. He sucked on, kissed and licked her tits.  
  
Toluca took the opportunity to let her hands roam his body. His skin was cool and damp with sweat from the exertion of fucking her. She loved the feeling of his weight pinning her to the bed, still connected to her, his sturdy strong body in her arms and under her fingertips. She wrapped her long legs around him and cradled his head as he continued adoring her tits.  
  
Some indeterminate time later, her eyes widened in amazed wonder as she felt his cock harden inside of her. She whimpered in ecstasy and immediately began bucking her hips upwards to fuck his renewed erection. Jake growled appreciatively and got to his knees taking her hips with him as he pounded into her repeatedly.  
  
She stopped trying to hold on to him with her arms and gripped the bedclothes as his hard thrusts began to move her forward. Her head banged into the headboard a few times, before Jake paused to reposition them, so that she was laying across the width of the bed instead.  
  
He resumed vigorously fucking her and after only a few hard thrusts her head lolled over the side of the bed. Jake grinned and pushed further until only her hips and legs were on the bed with him. He watched her tits jiggling as he kept fucking her. Toluca had never experienced anything like it and she loved every second.  
  
Jake held still and reached a hand down to help her rise upwards from the floor until she was straddling his lap with her arms around his neck. He kissed her and pulled her in tight against his body as he continued thrusting up into her. With a loud groan into her mouth, he ejaculated inside of her. The sounds of their ragged breathing intermingled with the whirr of the AC.  
  
Jake leaned sideways, keeping his arms around her, until they were laying down facing each other. Her one leg was slung over his hip and the other one was straight alongside his. He was still in her. They shared several soft, affectionate kisses in a row. He interrupted their kisses to regretfully inform her,  
"Gotta pull out this time, babe. Fuck I'm tired and thirsty! You should go get me some water."  
  
Toluca laughed at his presumption but did it anyway. He downed the water quickly and reached for her, again, saying eagerly, "Mmmmmm! C'mere c'mere!"  
  
Toluca giggled as he nuzzled her neck and sighed contentedly when he gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, too.  
  
He assured her lazily, "We are so not done but I need a few extra minutes this time. Don't even think about falling asleep, Toluca."  
  
Toluca's heart sped up, excited by his warning and she replied, "I couldn't if I tried. I'm too hungry and I'm also not done with your body yet, either. Just a heads up."  
  
He rubbed her ass and echoed her, "Duly noted on both counts and me too. Why don't you go ahead and order us up some pizza and I'll pay for it."  
  
They discussed toppings briefly and she ordered the pizza. When she hung up the phone, she turned to tell him it would be delivered in under an hour, but abruptly stopped when she saw that he was dozing. She smiled wryly at his double standard and went into the washroom to freshen up.  
  
Forty minutes or so later, the knock on the door still startled her. ~Oh shit! The pizza!~ She put a hand on Jake and shook him, "Jake! Jake, wake-up! The pizza is here! I need you to get the door!"  
  
Jake stumbled out of bed, to his feet, a little dazed, saw why Toluca couldn't answer the door and approved wholeheartedly, "Huh? Oh right the pizza. K, I'm on it. Toluca what the ?... Oh fuck yeah! I like the way your mind works! Here cover up just in case."  
  
Jake yanked on a pair of track pants from his laundry pile and answered the door. He accepted the pizzas, paid for them and then returned to Toluca. He took the sheet away that he'd covered her with and proclaimed, "There that's much better! Oh, wow, the incredibly sexy Toluca Mendez is hanging out with me on her birthday, in her birthday suit! Somehow this seems an unwarranted gift to me, since it ain't my birthday!"  
  
Toluca glared at him, stuck out her tongue and started to undo the silk necktie that she had used to tie her left wrist and ankle together. He stopped her and admonished, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? I told you I like this idea!"  
  
Toluca sighed and explained in exasperation, "And I told you, that I'm hungry and besides you've got clothes on now! I thought you lost interest."  
  
Jake looked down at his obvious semi-erection tenting his track pants then back at Toluca and he laughed out loud, calling her bluff, "No, you didn't. I know what's going on, here! You're just trying to get me to strip! Not happening right now. What is definitely happening, right now, though, is that I'm going to tie up your right side, too, but I want you on the floor for our pizza picnic."  
  
She pulled her right hand away from him and protested, "Hey! I said I'm hungry! I can't eat with both of my hands tied!"  
  
He reached for her again, picked her up and set her on a clean towel on the floor. Although she still argued, she didn't pull away this time, as he tied her right wrist to her right ankle, as he insisted, "Sure you can, I'll hand feed you, your pizza, myself."  
  
She frowned and pouted sullenly, "I'm a big girl; I can feed myself!"  
  
His eyebrows rose and he argued with an amused glint in his eyes, "Not anymore you can't! Is there enough slack for you to bend your knees, so that you can at least sit upright, to eat?"  
  
Toluca remained silent as she tested his suggested position. He adjusted the side that she had tied, to give her more slack and then she was able to sit up, with her knees bent up under her chin.  
  
Jake frowned as he looked at her and he complained, "This is not the view I anticipated. Your knees and feet are blocking my sight lines. Let's eat fast, then."  
  
Toluca spread her arms and legs and asked him, as he was getting her pizza, "Better?"  
  
He looked up distractedly and upon seeing her new position, he grinned and praised, "Much better! Lookin' good beautiful! Wider, please?"  
  
Toluca blushed coyly, as she spread her arms and legs even wider, knowing exactly what Jake was seeing. Whatever awkwardness she had initially felt, was replaced by wonder at the look in his eyes. He didn't look smug or superior. He looked awestruck, and appreciative. His mouth was slightly open and he didn't speak or move for several seconds, as his eyes roamed her body.  
  
Toluca cleared her throat gently and reminded him, "Jake? Pizza? You said you'd feed me. I'm kind of hungry, here."  
  
Jake shook his eyes loose from her naked body and he responded, with a slight stammer, "Huh? What? Oh. Hehe. Right. I better feed you! Then I'm gonna need to get back to fucking you. Any objections?"  
  
Toluca couldn't help feeling excited by that idea. She shook her head and opened up her mouth for her first bite of pizza. Jake fed her with as little preamble as possible, but to both of their delights, he didn't exactly keep his hands to himself, either.  
  
Toluca was turned on and fidgety. As soon as she was finished eating, Jake then quickly wolfed down two slices of pizza, himself and chugged some cola.  
  
He announced, as he stood up, "I'll be right back; gotta go brush my teeth."  
  
Toluca halted him, citing an injustice in his plan, "Oh great for you! What about me? Now I'll have pizza breath and you won't!"  
  
He stopped and looked at her, while chewing his lip pensively for several seconds, before finally bursting out with, "Oh! I got it! I don't have an extra toothbrush but I do have mouthwash that you can use. Hang on and I'll go get it. I'll bring you a glass to spit into, too."  
  
She halted him one more time, to bring another injustice to his attention, "How long do I have to tolerate you being dressed?"  
  
He winked, smiled and went into the washroom without answering her. He returned to her side shortly with the promised items and assisted her in rinsing out her mouth. He tidied up the room a bit, returned the glass to the bathroom and went back to Toluca.  
  
He crouched down to pick her up and transfer her back to the bed. Instead of sitting her in bed he manhandled her onto her back. He held up another of his neckties and indicated her foot and the bed post. She blushed and nodded. He secured both of her ankles to his bedposts. When he was done they stared into each other's eyes hungrily. He crawled up the bed and hovered over her briefly before partially laying on her, as he leaned in and gave her a slow, hot kiss. Afterward, he looked at her and offered with a soft smile, "I really like you like this, but if it gets too uncomfortable ..."  
  
Toluca shook her head emphatically, startling him silent mid sentence and she insisted, "No, it really isn't. The only part of me that is uncomfortable, is the part where it isn't your skin touching me but those damned track pants! Come on, Jake, please take them off?"  
  
He smirked at her, as he teased, "Oh, I don't know, it's kind of cold, in here. I was thinking I'd just whip it out to fuck you, so I don't freeze my ass off! You're kind of not in any position to umm warm me up with your hands!"  
  
She glared at him with her own smirk on her lips and she accused, "You're so evil! Well, another less evil solution would be for you to turn the air conditioner down and take those off!"  
  
Jake laughed then and asked curiously, "So you really want the track pants gone, huh? Why? What's the big deal?"  
  
Toluca smiled like the cat that ate the canary and affected a sexy Marilyn Monroe voice, "Because seeing you naked, you big, sexy, stud turns me into a quivering mass of ~oh please fuck me right fucking now~ !"  
  
Jake licked his lips in shock, then he jumped up and whipped the track pants off like they were on fire. Toluca whined and squirmed upon seeing that he was fully erect. She ordered impatiently, "Hurry up and fuck me, Jake! God I want you so bad!"  
  
He lay on top of her again and kissed her hungrily, as he thrust his cock into her pussy in one smooth quick motion. He fucked her for a few minutes then pulled out of her, restlessly and dove between her legs, lapping greedily at her core until she'd climaxed twice.  
  
He resumed fucking her from a kneeled position. He was steadily stroking in and out of her, watching his cock disappear inside of her, over and over again. He made eye contact with her and conveyed that she should watch too. She obliged and within just a few more strokes, she came again, soaking his cock, groin and thighs.  
  
Her climax turned him on so much, that he went on a thrusting frenzy causing him to break out in an all over shiny sweat. Toluca couldn't really move with him, so she instead concentrated on gripping him deep inside of herself. She felt his cock twitch twice with the first spurts of his ejaculate, as he let out a loud yell, "OH FUCK YEAH!!!!".  
  
He pulled out of her and another few spurts shot onto her stomach and tits. He lurched forward suddenly and thrust his hard, still spewing cock deep inside her ass to it's hilt and released the rest of his shot there. He held still as he caught his breath, then he slowly pulled out of her.  
  
Staying on his knees, he leaned over her, kissed her mouth half a dozen times, and confessed appreciatively, "Mmmmm! Damn I love fucking you! I got you all dirty, again, though."  
  
Toluca smiled weakly and croaked out in a hoarse voice, "Dirty? Your word maybe but not mine. Jake Baron scented body lotion; nothing dirty about that, as far as I'm concerned."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow, and asked skeptically, "Body lotion, you say, huh?"  
  
She shook her head and corrected, "No. Not just any body lotion; I said Jake Baron scented body lotion. I love smelling like you and I love the way it feels on my skin."  
  
Jake frowned and asked warily, "But you were planning to have a shower with me, before we go to bed right? Oh shit, I mean, uhh, you aren't going home now or anytime soon, are you? I really want you to stay with me, all night, this time. Will you? Please?"  
  
She nodded slowly and smiled as she addressed his concerns, "Yes, Jake, all night this time and definitely yes to the shower, too. Will you wash me, again, too? Because that felt really good! I like your everything, all over me; especially your hands."  
  
Jake grinned widely, kissed her mouth hard, and agreed cheekily, "I like my everything all over you, too!"  
  
Toluca just grinned and shook her head. He completely untied her and helped her to her feet.  
  
He tried to coax her into the shower immediately, but she had other ideas. She informed him, "Oh no you don't Jake Baron; not yet! Not being able to touch you was driving me fucking bananas! The way I feel when I'm with you, fuck Jake, I can't get enough! God I want you! I want you to take me again and again!"  
  
Jake chucked briefly, in appreciation and then indulged her grope and feel session for a few minutes, as they kissed. He had to firmly hold her away to end the kiss, though. He ordered her good naturedly, "Uh uh uh whoa, slow down beautiful! Shower time! Now! March that sexy ass of yours into the bathroom!"  
  
When she opened her mouth to argue, he put a finger against her lips, then abruptly spun her to face towards the bathroom and smacked her bare ass, as he pointed helpfully. She let out a quiet yelp and rushed to obey.  
  
They showered together playfully, splashing, tickling, laughing and teasing each other as they got cleaned up. They dried each other off between gropes and kisses, then he piggy backed her to the bed and unceremoniously dropped her onto it.  
  
She beckoned him with her crooked finger, so he leaned in, kissed her very briefly and then he finished tidying up the little room, before finally joining her on the bed. Toluca reached for him, as soon as they were under the covers together, and she attempted to snuggle against his side, facing him. He gently pushed her away, and suggested firmly, "Turn around, beautiful."  
  
She pouted at him and asked, "Why?"  
  
He kissed her frown between her brows, quickly, winked at her, and divulged, "Because I'd like to hold your fucking perfect tits, while we fuck, all night!"  
  
Without batting an eye, she turned her back to him and accomodated his flesh seeking hands. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and nipped at her earlobe. He rubbed his groin against her ass cheeks until he was hard.  
  
The moment Toluca felt him become erect, she eagerly adjusted her position and he quickly slid his cock inside of her. They both closed their eyes and gasped in pleasure. Jake spoon-fucked her slowly and sensuously as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. He tugged on them every so often as he licked, kissed and sucked on her neck.  
  
He nibbled on her earlobe, as he whispered in her ear, "You feel so good, Toluca. I love fucking you. Touch yourself. Come for me, beautiful. I want to feel you squeeze my dick again. That's right babe. My tongue remembers how sensitive your clit is, how good your pussy tastes. Make it feel good for us both, sexy lady. Fuck, mmmm, I feel how excited you're getting. Yeah you like that, don't you? You like my big hard dick, don't you, beautiful? I wanna live inside your hot, wet pussy, mmm fuck, oh Toluca, fuck baby, fucking you feels so good, you're so fucking tight, mmm!"  
  
Jake's encouragements had the desired effect. She felt her excitement escalating, as his stiff cock, stretched her pleasureably, each time he pumped in and out of her aroused, sensitive sex in perfect rhythm with the rapid strokes of her finger, against her clit. She rambled ecstatically,"Oh, oh, oh God, oh Jake, oh fuck, oh God, I'm gonna come, oh fuck, Jake, it feels so good oh please oh please oh please OH YES YES OH FUCK OH OH OH OH!"  
  
Her waves of pleasure presented as muscle spasms, that made Jake suck in a sharp gasp of pleasure and then he started thrusting relentlessly. His first spurt of ejaculate into her, coincided with an orgasmic aftershock for Toluca and her resultant remnant spasm pulled the rest of his load out of him, in rapid fire streams.  
  
They were both breathing hard, panting and then they sighed together in satisfaction, as they relaxed against each other. Jake sensed Toluca's uncertainty, even before she spoke it out loud, "Jake what exactly is this? What we're doing. Are we just fucking each other out of loneliness? Is this leftover curiosity from ninety-nine? Is this just something that will happen randomly, whenever it's convenient?"  
  
Jake kissed her temple, pulled her closer, and replied sincerely, "I hope it's none of that. I'd kind of like for us to keep seeing each other regularly and see what happens, you know? It might even be nice to have a reason to have two toothbrushes, in my bathroom. What about you? What do you want this to be?"  
  
He saw her cheek swell, from over her shoulder, as she smiled and answered, "I was kind of hoping we'd keep seeing each other regularly and see what happens! Also, if your extra toothbrush could be an oral-b that would be fantastic."  
  
Jake nuzzled her neck and acknowledged, "Duly noted. I think it will definitely be an oral-b toothbrush."  
  
Jake's hands had leisurely been exploring her tits, as they'd talked and Toluca felt her body responding to his touch, all over again. Her nipples were standing up begging for more of his focused attention and he obliged.  
  
He was enjoying her squirms of pleasure and on a strong hunch, he reached one hand between her legs. She quickly opened her legs wider to give him better access. He shoved two fingers into her semen-laden sex and pumped them in and out rapidly, smiling in alpha male satisfaction as her gyrating hips met every thrust.  
  
He spoke in a seductive, hushed voice as he talked about what he was doing to her and still planned to do to her, "Oh yeah, you like that, don't you, Toluca? Are you still horny, baby? Me too! Does it feel good fucking my fingers? That's right baby fuck my fingers, let me feel you squeeze them. Did you think we were done, beautiful? I told you I would fuck you a lot tonight and I meant it. Feel that? Feel how hard my cock is against your ass, again, already? You do that to me! You drive my body crazy and make me so fucking horny! I'm gonna fuck you so hard! You want it, don't you? You want my big hard dick, you want my pussy punisher don't you, Toluca?"  
  
With the things he was saying, combined with the things he was doing to her, Toluca was nearly senseless with horniness. She begged impatiently, "Oh goddammit Jake, please fuck me! I do! Yes! I want your big hard dick! Oh fuck Jake punish my pussy, ram it into me! I need it! Oh fuck Jake please I need you to fuck me as hard as you can! I've never been so goddamned horny in my life! Please, Jake!! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"  
  
He didn't bother to answer her and before she could comprehend what was happening, he had hauled her out of bed and impaled her on his swollen throbbing dick. He slammed her against a wall and drove into her as hard as he could, repeatedly, all the while watching in fierce pride as Toluca screamed and yelled her ecstatic pleasure.  
  
He egged her on, "I fucking love fucking you!! You feel so good! You like that, Toluca? You like being fucked hard, baby? I'll fuck you hard anytime, anywhere! That's right fuck me too, baby! I'll punish that pussy of yours; you make me so fucking horny!!! Uh!! Take that! And uh! That! Uh! And that! Uh! Oh fuck!! Goddammit woman!! Fuck! Uh! Oh God, Toluca! Oh fuck baby no other chick has ever made me come as fast as you can make me come! Fuck Toluca .. I can't hold ... oh fuck ... AAAGGGGHHHHH! Uh, uh, uh, uh, .... oh fuck yeah!!"  
  
He collapsed against her, pinning her between himself and the wall. She wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him, as he struggled for breath. He looked up and she gasped at the fierce masculinity still emanting from his eyes. He didn't say a word just demanded with his eyes what he wanted, as his fingers found and vigorously rubbed her clit. She couldn't have resisted him had she wanted to, she let out a long unintelligible scream as her body bucked and convulsed strongly around the last vestiges of his erection. His smile of satisfaction sent an aftershock through her and she cried out his name, "Oh God JAAAAAAAAAAKE!!"  
  
He nuzzled her neck, kissed her ear, and soothed her down from her high, "I'm right here, baby. Hold onto me nice and tight, we're going back to bed now."  
  
Toluca clung to him and Jake fell onto the bed with her. He hadn't slipped out yet and he lay atop her, kissing her mouth with remnant passion. The kissing gradually became softer, gentler more of a sensual lingering of lips on lips, until Jake finally lifted his head and looked into Toluca's eyes. He smoothed her hair off the sides of her face and asked in concern, "You okay? I got a little intense there."  
  
Toluca's knowing devilish half smirk and gleaming amused eyes made him smile back in kind, as she licked her lips and whispered huskily, "I hope that wasn't an apology for what just happened. Do I seem anything other than completely okay to you?"  
  
He grinned, in relief, kissed her once more, lingeringly, and then suggested indelicately, "Good. I gotta use the washroom in the worst way. I'll be right back. On second thought, why don't you follow me, so we can take a quick shower together ... you know in case we want to do this, all over again, in the morning?"  
  
Toluca nodded her agreement and he helped her to her feet. They took a quick, uneventful shower together. After their shower, he ushered her back into bed and ordered playfully, "Assume the position, beautiful."  
  
Toluca laughed lightly and obliged, turning her back to him and lifting her arm out of the way, so that he could settle his arm over her, with his large hand cupping both of her bared tits. She wriggled herself backwards to be even more tightly flush against his hot, sexy body and said drowsily, "Goodnight Jake, see you in the morning!"  
  
He smiled with relief that she really was going to spend the whole night with him. He kissed the back of her head, hard enough so she'd feel it and he said back to her, "Goodnight then, Toluca. Have a good sleep. See you in the morning, birthday girl!"  
  
The white noise of the A/C harmonizing with the sounds of each other's breathing, quickly lulled them both to sleep.  
  
**Saturday, November 14th, 2009.**  
  
Jake knew the moment Toluca had woken up. He kissed her shoulder and said against her ear, "Morning babe."  
  
Toluca smiled and stretched. She opened her eyes, turned over partially, and kissed him on the lips three times, greeting him back, between each one, "Good morning yourself!"  
  
Jake rolled over onto his back and Toluca turned fully over, to face him. Her eyes lit with delight when  
she immediately noticed the tent in the sheet. She smacked her lips in anticipation and sat up. She whipped the sheet off of him. He gasped in surprise, and protested, "Hey, now! It's cold in here! What'd you do that for?"  
  
She glanced at him, briefly before returning her attention to his morning glory, and answered distractedly, "I suspected something I wanted was under the sheet and I was right!"  
  
He tried to pull her back into his arms, counter offering, "Hey, I should be the one giving you something, seeing as it's your birthday and all!"  
  
She grinned devilishly at him and assured him with a gleam in her clear green eyes, "Trust me, I'll accept this as a second gift from you! Mmmm! Yummy!"  
  
Jake gasped loudly in pleasure and surprise, as she wasted no time in putting his hard cock in her mouth. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and from a hands and knees position, beside him, she steadily bobbed her mouth up and down his erection. She varied the suction and pace, in tune with his responses to her attention.  
  
Jake's eyes closed and he moaned as he felt her velvety, delicate tongue flick over the slit at the tip of his cockhead. His eyes snapped open and he accomodated her questing hand between his legs. He drew a gasp of pleasure as she gently massaged his balls. He couldn't keep his hands off of her a moment longer.  
  
He reached out to caress the tousled blonde hair, draped across half of her back, to smoothness. When he reached the end of it, his hand continued past and along the contour of her ass cheek. He stilled his hand in a cupping motion against the toned globe. He firmly squeezed the soft flesh enjoying Toluca's gasp against his hard flesh in her mouth. She squirmed toward his hand. He obliged slipping his fingers in easily, slowly fucking her aroused wet sex. Her scent was driving him wild with desire. He spoke in near desperation, "Toluca."  
  
The needy whisper made her still and turn to lock eyes with him. He took his fingers out of her and made a big show out of slowly licking them off. Then he glanced at her lower half and quirked an eyebrow at her suggestively while sniffing in rapt pleasure, the fingers he'd just had inside of her.  
  
She scrambled to accomodate his unspoken request. She straddled his face and continued to suck, lick, and caress his cock and balls. He felt the change in her style, as he spread open her pussy lips and began to lick and suck gently, yet hungrily.  
  
He sighed with satisfaction, enjoying the give and take. He quickly discovered what would make her suck especially strongly and he deliberately repeated that particular maneuver with his tongue.  
  
She let out a particularly loud moan of pleasure and that was it for him, he came in her mouth. As she swallowed and continued licking and sucking, he resumed his soft, wet, persistent attention to her clit.  
  
Feeling sure that she was close to coming he made her suck harder, as he gently inserted the first joint of his thumb into her ass and his other thumb into her pussy at the same time. She let out a high pitched shriek and her mouth released his cock as her body began to convulse in waves of pleasure.  
  
Jake struggled to rapidly lap up her copiously flowing orgasmic juices. He slowly eased his thumbs out of her, as he continued to suckle her pussy lips, and gently lick at her clit. She recaptured his flaccid cock with her lips and sucked him into her mouth. She hit her high twice more and by then he was hard again.  
  
He stopped her from continuing to suck his cock, though. He urged her to do a one-eighty and she obliged. He grinned into her eyes, as she straddled his body still on all fours. His hands found her tits too enticing to resist and he cupped and squeezed them in his hands. Soon he was leisurely drawing her nipples to hardened aroused sensitive peaks, with his gentle nimble fingers. She let her pleasure be both seen and heard.  
  
Jake's hands stilled, as his cock leapt in excitement over her responsiveness to him. He leaned in, suddenly, to capture her mouth with his own. She matched his passion.  
  
When their passion tapered off to a leisure sensuality, he pulled back from their kiss and gave her an appreciative smile as he stated, "That was one hell of a way to wake up Toluca, thank- ..."  
  
She stopped his thank-you with a quick, yet sensual, kiss, and admonished gently, "You don't get to say thank-you. I thoroughly enjoyed my birthday gifts, Jake- all of them. So I'm the one telling you, thank-you."  
  
He chuckled and conceded, "Okay fine, you won't let me say thank-you, then what about Happy Birthday? Does that work for you?"  
  
She nodded seductively and crawled in closer, kneeling on either side of his hips to kiss him again.  
  
He chuckled again and said with caring enthusiasm, "Well, in that case, Happy twenty-ninth Birthday!"  
  
She kissed his mouth again, ending in a light lick across his lips, and divulged, "Thanks to you, it sure beats last year. I'd even say it's one of my best birthdays, ever."  
  
Jake grinned and warned flirtatiously, "I hope you can stand for it to get even better because I'm pretty sure I need to fuck you, again, right now!"  
  
Toluca concurred emphatically, "Oh, there's no question, Jake, I must insist on it. It's my birthday and I definitely want you to fuck me, some more. Fuck me right fucking now, you big, sexy stud."  
  
Jake's brown eyes darkened and narrowed predatorially. He grabbed her by the hips and rammed his hard cock up inside her. He pulled her face to his and nibbled at her satisfied smile, as he whispered against it, "Happy fucking Birthday, to you!"  
  
 **DONE**


End file.
